


物理接触

by lizhouxiaosi44



Category: UNIQ, X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizhouxiaosi44/pseuds/lizhouxiaosi44
Summary: *时间背景819庆功宴 现实改动*ABO向*私设/有一定ooc勿上升





	物理接触

肖战接到消息参加剧组庆功宴的事属实是好几天前了。

陈导和杨制片人在微信小窗的那头乐呵呵地跟自己提电视剧评分一路飙升的好讯儿，隔着十万八千里肖战都觉得那两张笑脸恨不得飞来自己面前给一个爱的抱抱。

其实喜闻乐见的事情搬到台面上来说还是能够逗得他一乐的，只是抠抠心眼仔细想想——

他好像还没跟自己说什么。

肖战还没来得及给这个“他”下一些无法宣之于口的定义，思绪就给保姆车这狭小空间里唯二存在的经纪人给打破了：

“气味阻隔剂在你包里，早上从酒店出发前就给你备好了。抑制剂的话……这一支注射完撑到十一点多还是不成问题的，到时候我去跟陈导他们打声招呼，就说你身体不舒服要提前离开饭局。”

经纪人好像从来都是一副公事公办的口吻，肖战点了点头算是知晓情况。

他又翻开手机微信，滑到W那列戳开了王一博的信息界面，对着修改备注那个标签想了又想，最后还是放弃了修改。

-  
庆功宴总是按照惯例地走了流程，待真正坐定吃饭时一帮演员早已饿得拿了筷大快朵颐起来，肖战啜了口导演给倒的红酒，汗颜地望向桌子另一边。

他真的很想开玩笑地劝一句温宁你别把盘子吃下去了。

“你怎么老看着别人，不饿吗？”

肖战愣了愣，转眼看向不知道什么时候坐到旁边的王一博。

“你不是……”不是在和媒体合影吗。

还有我旁边的汪卓成哪去了。

肖战揣着一肚子问号等王一博解惑，然而当事人只是伸手压了压鸭舌帽，略带郁闷地回答道：“合影不是五分钟的事吗，我难不成要拍一晚上啊。”

肖战无故吃了憋，瞥了一眼讷讷道：“吃枪子了你，干嘛这副语气……”

王一博不说话。

饭局上的觥筹交错总能很好地掩盖过角落里突发的诡谲气场，人声好过任何肤浅的欲盖弥彰，肖战透过红酒杯子朝落地窗外发着愣，突然觉得这间包厢有着高处不胜寒的寂寥。

似乎真的很吵，也似乎真的很冷清。

师姐拉着姐夫过来跟肖战这边起哄敬酒了，完事肖战还笑眼弯弯地调侃了他们一句腻歪，遭到师姐一下温柔的敲头爆栗后又眼看着安静下来。

肖战不自然地搓了两下手，又在努力找话题，“老王，你今天是不是不高兴啊？”

“没有，”王一博默默嚼起了桌上的凉拌海蜇，“我挺高兴的。”

“……”

他的省话也不是一天两天了，肖战自觉已对王一博的个性知晓了个大概，便梗着脖子没再去触他逆鳞。

看样子是真的不高兴。

可肖战刚静下来没两分钟，王一博就抬头盯稍了他无数次，最后似乎抱着一种无以名状的不满，瞪了肖战一眼后彻底不动静了。

“……”

肖战深切地觉着，可能六岁之间差的不是简单的鸿沟，是马里亚纳海沟加上东非大裂谷，以及连绵无尽头的黄河之水。

别问这仨有什么关系，反正肖战觉得挺贴切，怎么宏伟怎么来。

两人沉默着低头吃菜，身边人倒也自觉地没有上来打扰——期间温宁好像试图上来拉着俩人扯淡聊闲，但好像被王一博用眼神逼退了。

“你是不是……”王一博忽然开了话匣，“是不是到发情期了。”

肖战举筷的手一顿，嗓子眼里堂皇地憋出一句“嗯”。

他没想过王一博会记这么清楚。

王一博抬眼望向肖战，明晰地接收到了他突如其来的无所适从，他把声量压得低低的，轻到接收距离只剩下他们彼此二人：“你的信息素，我闻到了。”

肖战闻言慌张落筷，下一秒又警惕地确定周围人没有发现他的异样。几乎是同一时刻，他又伸手捂上了腺体的位置自言自语：“抑制剂和气味阻隔剂我明明都用上了，怎么还会……”

“怎么还会让信息素露出尾巴来，是吧？”王一博托着后脑勺靠向身后椅背，一脸的云淡风轻，“简单啊，因为是我瞎说的。”

他又笑，“你果真到发情期了。”

肖战懵了几秒，反应过来时耳根的红波涛汹涌，“你耍我？”

“嗯。”始作俑者大方承认，“我耍你。”

肖战被噎得语塞，顾及媒体在场且考虑避嫌而没有直截了当地跟王一博气急败坏。

王一博真的是当之无愧的小朋友，这点肖战去年在陈情令剧组拍戏时就发现了。抛开他那五险一金的事业单位和比自己还要古早的娱乐圈经验不提，臭屁真的是完美无缺的应证点了，这什么糟心爱好，戏弄他很有意思吗？

“王一博，你真的……”肖战皮笑肉不笑地给他竖了一大拇指，“真的，不愧是你。”

王一博听了看他一眼，对这番阴阳怪气表现得不大受用，“是肖老师太单纯太好骗了。”

肖战切了一声，仍然没有深究心里一闪而过的念头：若这味道真不是王一博闻到的，那他是记住了自己发情期的日子？可是为什么呢……

明明杀青一年了，明明这个夏天也就见过几次面——

肖战没敢往下想，觉得左右不过是自作多情的成分更大了。

王一博这张嘴平时省话得勤快，今天却好像拉开了闸门怎么也关不住了，没两分钟他又对着肖战面前那杯红酒昂了昂下巴示意道，“你坐这犄角旮旯里，是不是就怕有人来找你‘商业洽谈’啊？”

“这才看得出是不是场面工作啊。”肖战答道，“真心有合作意向的你跑到屋外都能给你揪回来，要是人看见我坐这儿就不来了，那撑死了就是台面功夫。我坐这，能省不少事呢。”

王一博扬了今晚第一个笑，调侃道：“社畜的自我修养就是尽最大可能给自己省事啊。”

肖战轻飘飘地瞪他一眼。

也不知是不是这个笑冲塌了方才王一博建立起来的所有寡淡，气氛好像忽然之间柔和不少。肖战正暗自拍胸脯感慨氛围没有那么焦灼，侧面却突然走来了一人，“战哥！一博！”

两人齐齐回头。

是于斌。

两人齐齐回头。

肖战看了一眼王一博，起身应了下来，“玩啊，为什么不玩。”

王一博大山似的坐在位置上屹然不动，他盯着肖战宽实的肩背，合唇舔了圈后槽牙不知道在想些什么。

“一博你怎么还不走，要肖老师过来拉你啊。”于斌上手拍了拍他后背。

王一博抬眼扫过去，冷淡地回了句“不需要”。

“……”于斌识相地降低了自己的存在感。

-  
肖战走过去凑了几分钟热闹，原来师姐他们在玩真心话大冒险。他暗自感慨得亏是剧组关系铁，这一般的演员之间可不敢玩这么掏心掏肺爆料的饭局游戏——至少说真话的很少。

“可把你们这两座大山请来了，”宣璐冲肖战努努嘴，“你俩平时微信不聊天啊？至于这么如胶似漆地待着嘛……”

一堆人乐津津地笑，却都只是当作往常对双男主的调侃而没往心里去。

倒是俩当事人没怎么笑了，不约而同地沉默着，各怀心思。

“来来来，不说了，你俩也一起玩啊。诶，我们刚刚进行到哪了？酒瓶呢，继续转呀。”宣璐眼瞅着气氛微妙忙见好就收，招呼着俩人加入游戏局，又局促地找起道具来。

“在我这呢。”于斌把空了的啤酒瓶放在地上，手腕使劲将瓶头转了起来。

众人盯着啤酒瓶转了好几圈，最后慢慢，慢慢停下——

“转到肖老师了哎。”郭丞乐道。

肖战暗道自己手气烂，不合时宜地想是不是手机屏幕上那张财神爷把好运全往钱眼上带跑了，游戏的运气全没了。

“愿赌服输啊，真心话还是大冒险，二选一之后放弃就要喝酒。”

肖战考虑良久还是选了保险的一条，“真心话吧。”

宣璐从酒桌上的卡牌里抽了一张，随后眉飞色舞地念起来：“最近一段时间心里有没有什么放不下的人？”

吃瓜群众安静了下来，各自都是一副看好戏的样子。

这问题说刁钻却也好像不那么刁钻，“放不下”这种形容本身就是抽象且广泛的，最主要看你怎么理解，是往暧昧隐晦的方面跑，还是其他云云，可真的是见仁见智的学问。

“……有。”

王一博沉了半天的眼色终于闪烁了一下。

“是谁是谁！”吃瓜群众里有人忍不住追问。

“嘿，这不是就一个问题嘛，你怎么还盘问起来啦？”肖战笑着反问道。

众人见骗不过，便只能认命地再开下一轮。也不知是巧合还是什么，瓶头停下的那刻依然指向肖战。

“……”

众人笑得前扑后仰。

“肖老师这运气也太好了吧，一会庆功宴结束要不要考虑去买个六合彩？”王一博在旁边默默吐槽一句。

肖战朝他呸了一下。

宣璐对这戏剧化的走向喜闻乐见，忙接上刚刚没来得及八完的八卦，“这回躲不过了啊，快快快分享一下，谁让我们战战这么久念不忘哪？”

肖战欲要张开的嘴忽就没了声响。

瓶头刚指向自己的时候，他也以为这问题是能够从善如流接上的，可是真到了让自己回答的时刻，还有被王一博刚刚那么一说，忽就没有底气站稳脚跟了。

原来这深埋的心绪比自己想象的更汹涌，更加无从招架。慌得他眼前草木皆兵，心里乱出一片人仰马翻的跌宕。

原来……他余光不自觉就留意起身侧的人，下一秒淡漠地给了大家一个笑，从酒桌上随便抄起一个杯子，“抱歉，我回答不了。”

王一博微微撇去目光，如炬地追随着肖战细长指骨的动作。

为什么回答不了。

他很想问。

众人各自交换了眼神，默契地没再追问下去。只是已经吃瓜半天的郭丞忽然回了神，福至心灵地开口提醒一嘴：“等等战哥，你刚刚那杯酒好像是聂导的……他那杯度数高，你不要紧吧？头晕不晕？”

肖战皱眉，延迟感觉到嗓子眼里隐隐约约地在烧着，脑袋也忽然昏沉了起来——果真这一杯倒的酒量不是文学书上瞎写写的啊。

王一博冷不丁站起身，把肖战拽到胳膊肘底下圈起来，“我带战哥去醒个酒，你们先玩。”

肖战凭着最后三分清醒诧异地望向他，那大概意思是——你在干嘛，还有漏网之鱼的媒体没走看着呢。

王一博置若罔闻，不管不顾地拉着人就往包厢外边走。

肖战被人艰难地圈在怀里，觉得比刚才更加头疼了。

-  
这家酒店是餐饮与入住二合一的，王一博借了工作人员的卡就奔到十楼的休息房间去了。

肖战还没回过神，酒劲正厚积薄发地闹着自己，“这哪儿啊……不是说醒酒吗，晚回去了肯定会有人说闲话的。”

“早回去让别人闻你那满包厢的信息素味道吗？”王一博关上门，不答反问。

“你又来了，”肖战这回不上他当，“一样的玩笑开两回就不好笑了……喂！”

王一博把肖战拽到自己怀里，长长地叹了口气，“没骗你。”

肖战脑子没身体反应快，慢半拍地震惊起王一博忽然柔软下来的语气——这么温和，不会魔怔了吧。

他重新审视起脑袋顶上这人，又想起自己还蜷在人怀里的尴尬动作，堂皇地手脚发麻起来，小腹那段也无缘无故地灼烧起来，烫得直叫肖战手心里冒虚汗。

好像哪里有点轻微的不对劲起来……

肖战神思恍惚地上手搂紧了王一博精瘦的腰，滚烫的似乎不止小腹了——他这下确认，王一博好像真没骗人……

可他是怎么闻到的，连自己的反应都很迟钝。

王一博感知到怀里直飚的温度，一时间也没了方才囫囵的疏离，他低着眉眼望向肖战，手里也不自觉带了劲，“抑制剂带了吗？”

肖战摇头，“最后一支，本来和经纪人说好提前走的，可现在——”

现在被你带出来了。

王一博听完傻了眼，怒极反笑，“你们公司管不管你死活啊？发情期连抑制剂都备不够，我要是今天没来你倒那了谁管？”

“……我经纪人管。”肖战小口地喘着气。

王一博沉默半晌，忽就把人往床上半推半就地压下，面沉似水地不知道在想些什么。他逼仄到肖战眼前，唇也试探着游离到他的唇下痣那边，“我这样，你会不会觉得是趁人之危？”

肖战比刚才更加意识模糊了，含糊不清地啊了几声之后他张腿夹住了王一博半跪在床沿上的膝盖，一双瑞凤眼溢满流光地看着眼前人，完全无了饭局上的故作硬气。

王一博低下头去亲他，顺带着咬他柔软的下唇，把软肉牵扯起半厘米。他用舌尖抵着肖战的唇下痣打旋绕圈，仿佛在勾勒什么金贵的艺术品。

他一直觉得自己不太会接吻，连拍吻戏都要女演员带着他一步接一步，可是在肖战身上，王一博总好像对任何方面都无师自通。

或者这样说，他俩的性张力是与生俱来的契合。

王一博顺着肖战的脖颈往下亲，唇齿相依后不免也沾上些酒气，肖战是真的不能喝，可是王一博酒量好，鼻子也精明地分得清味儿。

他明显嗅到了浓烈的红酒香，“我没见你怎么喝酒，这是哪来的味道？”

“你……你们老板今天找我谈了综艺的事。”肖战仰着脖子回答道，手依然紧搂住王一博的腰，“她灌了我好多酒……红的……”

王一博暗笑，肖战还真的是时常不自觉就带上了撒娇语气，眼角眉梢都是无辜可人的委屈。

那按照肖战这话，自己没坐来之前杜华就是真正有心的“商业洽谈”了？灌了那么多红酒还和自己扯了半天闲没醉的歪七倒八，看来酒量也算是进步了——至于游戏那杯，是真的不得不醉了。

“综艺……是滑雪那个吗？”

肖战晕得不知方向，胡乱点了好几下头。

王一博微微扬了下嘴角。

肖战还在和酒精与自身发情做着不知名斗争，不自觉就扯起了王一博的衣服，喃喃抱怨道，“你话好多……”

王一博埋身下去亲他，顺着序列一颗颗把衣服扣子咬开，在性爱上他倒是一点也不着急，游刃有余得不知道在狩猎着什么。也或许他只是恶趣味地觉得，肖战主动的样子还有些可爱。

肖战身上的衣服半褪下去，腰带也不知道什么时候被王一博扯开叠到身旁一边。

王一博盯着他呼吸急促的样子，喉结不自觉上下滚动了一回。

之前也有看到书上说过，全裸是性欲里最不具有欢愉和美感的。越是半推半就，半遮半掩，越有欲说还休的迷人感。

不过这话王一博认同一半，他觉得肖战穿或是不穿都好看。

只是眼下这模样更勾人一点。

王一博慢慢退身到肖战双腿之间，把脸埋向他温热的后穴伸舌舔舐着，似乎在用唾液濡湿，又好像在故意挑逗肖战身体难耐的变化。

“等等，你别……”肖战不安地动了动下身，却只是徒劳——双腿早已被王一博用手死死按住。

他不太喜欢别人用嘴与那样难以启齿的位置交合，更何况这人还是王一博，肖战觉得这实在有些无法接受。

王一博还在舔吻那一处，舌尖带上了肖战本身后穴的湿润，他若有所思地装起傻，“别什么？”

肖战两眼一闭不理他，可生理反应还是叫他不自觉地断断续续轻喘着气。

王一博伸手指进去，脸不红心不跳地实时“反馈情况”，“战哥的后面，真的好湿。”

“是因为我吗？”他还装作无事人一般追问了一句。

肖战想死的心都有了，大言不惭这套王一博真是一如既往地运用到位。可偏偏自己想要抗拒的心都没有，满心满眼真的就只希望和眼前这人发生些什么，身下后穴也主动绞紧了王一博的手指，明示得不能更明显。

王一博笑了笑。

“我听到了。”他重新压上来，靠在肖战耳边气息翩走着，“我听到战哥说想要我。”

“我没有……啊……”

肖战被一下顶进撞得脚趾蜷缩起来，双腿也颤抖了一下继而靠紧王一博的两侧，嘴里喘息不清地抱怨着，“你进来……为什么不说一声……”

“做爱为什么还要打招呼。”王一博嘴上说得臭屁，其实身下停了动作在等肖战习惯这深入的变化。

他感觉到肖战捏他的手微微放松，便挺了身又深深浅浅地抽送起来，一边也不忘亲着肖战绷紧了神经的眉眼，嘴里低低地感慨起来，“你说，蓝忘机和魏无羡做这事时也要跟他打招呼吗？”

肖战脸上又叠了层红，他算是拎清王一博肯定又要揪着刚才那话跟他纠缠不清了。

这小心眼真是太……

“……我不知道，别问我。”肖战誓死破罐子破摔。

王一博哦了一身，随后用力朝甬道深处未开拓的紧致深顶前去，一下比一下用力。

“……王一博！你……你轻点会死啊……”肖战不自觉抓上王一博的背，硬是憋着不喘出声来。

王一博沉了眼色，随后埋首在肖战胸前一处舔吻起来，舌尖抵着那一处突起绕起圈，不管不顾对方充血肿胀的乳尖是否有一点难耐和不适。

肖战撇过头，在嗓子眼里小声地嗯了一声。

“这里隔音很好。”王一博云淡风轻地说了一句，身下动作仍然没停。

哪里是隔音的问题啊！

肖战无数次对王一博的直球啧啧称赞，只是哪回都没这回无语。

王一博又重新把着肖战的腰彻彻底底地攻城掠地起来，身下人滚烫的甬道像是一张无限延伸的网，最大程度地接纳着王一博不分轻重的撞击。

他把早已身体发软的肖战背过身去，将枕头垫在了他的腹下，又将人的双腿大距离地张开勾上自己的腰身，抽送地比方才还要疾风骤雨。

肖战只是一个劲接受这般顶撞，细软的呻吟埋进夜色里传得无影无踪，满脑子都是方才王一博那句无厘头的“隔音好”。

Omega发情期间的情潮生来就比任何情欲要汹涌，但这点肖战是一直不愿面对的，这回撞上王一博，身体却迎合得比谁都积极。

后穴收紧的动作一直没停，好像王一博每一下的撞击都正中红心，极大取悦了空窗良久的肖战。

王一博从背后去亲肖战的耳尖，又把他细碎传出的呻吟尽数吞下，左右都是种霸占主权的意味——这声只有他王一博能听得。

“我收回刚刚的想法。”

肖战模糊地答，“收回……收回什么？”

“我觉得，”王一博凑到他耳边，“你全裸在我面前的样子……确实比任何时候都迷人。”

肖战吐露气息笑了出来，“……流氓。”

“我是流氓，你不也还是照样喜欢。”王一博歪头看向身下人，腰部发力的劲一浪高过一浪，“你看你底下那张嘴多诚实，至少……比上面那张嘴诚实。”

肖战没力气再多与他争辩，这事儿本身就很耗体力了，也不知他王一博到底怎么有闲工夫说那么多话的。

然而王一博抽送的动作忽然缓了下来。

“肖战。”

“干嘛……”

“等你酒醒了，会不会怪我？”

“哈，这是个好问题。”肖战匀着气儿，没好气地拍了拍床，“那可说不定。”

“你怎么想的。”王一博低着嗓子，“我是指，你怎么想我的？”

“……好兄弟，好搭档呗。”肖战别有意味地笑着，自己都没发觉语气比往常落寞，“拍完陈情令，咱俩不就是大路朝天各走一边嘛。”

“……那我们现在算什么，一夜情？”

“这名字还挺戏剧化的。”

肖战还想苍白地补充说些什么，脖颈处突然一阵刺痛，他愣在那，却也反应过来了事态发展——王一博咬的位置是他的腺体。

海盐的味道争先恐后涌进血液里，惊得肖战短暂之间没了反应，不等他有大动作，王一博又发狠地在他身下抽送起来，这一波比刚才还要不留情面，不留体谅。

“那我可不管了——”

“现在我是你的，你是我的。”

肖战觉着自己的腰就差没虚脱掉了节，眼前忽闪着花白昏暗一片，意识消失殆尽前好像甬道里喷射了一股温热。

-  
后来再提起这场庆功宴，肖战与众人都很头疼。好在剧组人员靠谱，花钱买走了好事的媒体，算是把这一晚上人去楼空的可热性事件压了下去。

最头疼的其实还是肖战。

他都做好王一博大概率拔屌无情的未来事实了，谁知这小子竟然赖上自己了，还趁自己睡着时用指纹解锁改掉了自己给他的微信备注。

本来规规矩矩的“王一博”变成了“痞子王现役男友”。

肖战醒过来看着手机哭笑不得。

其实他也有问过王一博为什么庆功宴那晚对自己的态度那么差，然而王一博的回答分外简单：肖战那两天拍夜戏，微信冷落着他了。

某人原话：“精神交流都是假的，物理接触才是真的！”

而这新戏又是和一当红小花的言情戏，痞子王先生觉得肖战移情别恋了，于是背地里单方面酿起了一大罐陈年老醋。

肖战又想到自己已经被王一博标记的事情。

……好吧，他就是乐意的，没什么不好意思承认。

肖战看着那条微信备注，又笑了起来。

谢谢你把我不敢想的事情坐实了，谢谢你把我不敢做的事情间接发生了。

谢谢你，还有——我爱你。

END


End file.
